Fix It!
by Silverlight10243
Summary: The deceased Hokage's weren't exactly pleased with the outcome of their reign, as a result the Hokage's Deluxe Club in the realm of the dead was frequently suffused with a mountainous range of complaints from everyone. So when the Shiganami was accidentally summoned, they are permitted to relive, one, just one (or maybe 2 or 3, you get the idea) moment of there lives. Oh, dear.


**A/N: For some inexplicable reason, this idea popped into my head: having each of the Hokages go back and change a decisive moment of their life. Yes this is a parody, so expect this to be lighthearted and utter nonsense. XD I have more or less planned for each of them, which moment they would each relive. Nevertheless please send in your ideas though, I would love to hear them. Expect this to be updated sporadically and have approximately 7 chapters. Merry Belated Christmas and Happy Early New Year!**

* * *

You would have thought that the previous Hokages, having worked their asses off for Konohagakure no Sato, would be relishing in an afterlife suffused with the benefits of freedom, free products from the sole company and monopoly in the realm of the dead: Shiganami & Co. and relieved for eternity of their horrifying, repugnant, repulsive paper work.

In a way, it could be interpreted that the Shodai, Nidaime, Sandaime and Yondaime DID have their enjoyable moments in the Hokage's deluxe lounge provided by the Shiganami & Co. as they observed their still-bustling and flourishing village.

But it plagued them; their mistakes plagued them. And in order to vent out the discontent building up in their minds, they blamed each other. Well, to boot, there was also the fact that they were pretty bored and had practically nothing to do other than 'wood-working' for Hashirama (because of his Mokuten) and running mail delivery services for dead people, which, by the way, was Minato and Tobirama's expertise due to their prowess in the Flying Thunder God Technique.

"You sir, trained the world's equivalent of Michael Jackson and fostered a pedophile!"

Hiruzen took a sip in his huge jar of vodka and feigned to ignore this accusation- yes, you heard it right, vodka, dead people can't get drunk, so face it, Hiruzen and the other Hokages get as much alcoholic consumption as they desire.

"Ouch Minato, how could you possibly not recognize Obito!"

"He hit puberty, his voice changed!" Minato gesticulated his arms desperately, he hated it when they broached about this topic.

"Hashirama, are you sure you did not spare Madara due to your sexual desires?"

"For the last time , I liked Mito!" Hashirama was on the verge of suicide, except that would be impossible seeing how he is already dead. Honestly, Hashirama and Madara's 'relationship' was one of the most common topics in the Hokage's Deluxe Club, as they called themselves.

Yeah, you get the idea.

On top of this, whenever the four Hokages got bored they would play a game of 'what-ifs'. Basically involving each person speculating on how the shinobi world would become IF each one of them did something differently.

"Hashirama, had you declared to Madara your undying love for him," Hiruzen prepared himself for a loud, long lecture. "Everything could have been resolved through diplomacy. " He held up his finger in triumph. "You see, if the two of you have married then, there would be a greater sense of unity among the Uchiha and the Senju, which in turn would lessen their hostility towards the village. Furthermore, seeings as Madara himself is held responsible for most of the unrest in the current-"

"I. Am. Not. Gay." Hashirama's expression drooped as he broke into an incessant fit of sobs. "Besides, I loved Mito-"

"If only Madara were a girl," Hiruzen shook his head. "Diplomacy would have been possible."

"Um..." Meanwhile, Tobirama, who had the biggest 'what the fuck', expressions tried to interrupt his former students ridiculous rant about diplomacy. "Hiruzen, are you serious, as your former sensei, I am disappointed by your tastes and narrow take on resolving clan politics."

"Oh shut up Tobirama! It's ok," Hashirama sobbed. "He's still young and unknowing..."

"With all due respect Hashirama-dono, I'm 65 years old," Hiruzen deadpanned. "And no seriously, I remember when I was a kid you two always disappeared together."

"We were talking about..." Hashirama paused and squinted his eyes hard, trying to muster up something that made sense. "Oh yes, I tell you, we were talking about the 'real dream'. Some deep shit." He appeared pleased at his response.

"Alas," Minato spoke up, "if only we had to opportunity to go back in time! I could have saved Obito from darkness!" He stood up in gazed at the three of them in a heroic manner, only to be met by a couple of irritated glances and a Tobirama who face palmed. "Really though, it's probably Tobirama's fault, seeings as he kind-of isolated the Uchiha in the Konoha Military Police and kind-of caused the death of Izuna, which further drove Madara into the depths of lunacy."

"The key word," Hiruzen elaborated, "is 'kind-of'."

"Oh yeah," Minato gazed accusingly at Hiruzen, "you also kind-of let that piece of shit Danzo take a lot of control. He even tried violating my son-"

"Minato, don't go into the whole 'Naruto-denfensive-mode' again," Tobirama sighed, "please, we would all really appreciate it."

So when Hiruzen accidentally summoned the Shiganami, everyone had their fair share of complaints.

"What do you mean about my hand made wooden furniture being too crude and unrefined?" Hashirama sulked. "Took me two weeks. Well, two weeks for a dead person..."

"HASHIRAMA THAT'S NOT WHY WE SUMMONED HIM!" His brother yelled furiously at him. Clearing his throat, Tobirama spoke in a more refined manner: "Shiganami-san, I would like to propose a request... to relive the crucial moments of our lives and-"

"Save the shinobi world," Hashirama finished his sentence.

"NO BROTHER! TO AMEND OUR MISTAKES!"

"Same thing..." Hashirama went into his depression mode.

Hiruzen and Minato looked at each other warily, deciding it was best if they did the negotiating.

After the explanation was done, the Shiganami stared at them in a perplexed manner. "So, you all want another chance of living? Or at least another chance at re-living an important moment of your life? Honestly, no one has ever asked me that before..."

The four Hokages gazed hopefully at him.

"You know what, I might as well say yes. Call it an experiment, shall we?" His eyes glinted in a mischievous and unnerving way, like a kid who had just discovered a favorite toy. "Prepare yourselves for the process of fucking up whatever happened in the past! Any requests I'd be more than happy to provide. I envy you guys a little, the realm of the dead is as dull as shit when you've been here too long."


End file.
